Two Sides of the Same Coin
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: "Tell me your greatest strength so I know how to undermine you. Whisper me your greatest fear so that I know what I must force you to face. Hold dear what you cherish most or I will take it from you and shout what you crave from the darkness I trap you in so that I might deny you its pleasure." Those were the words whispered in his ear daily and now he turns them against the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 6181}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Locks the door after hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- My stories are coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer for this challenge! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{This is kind of in responce to Panther-Strife's challenge so I hope you like the idea and leave me a review.}**_

 _ **{Naruto will be Chaotic Good along the lines of an Anti-hero and powerful like Starkiller with his brutal use of chakra and the Force. He will be very powerful but not a god that can take on armies by himself.}**_

 _ **{There will not be any Yaoi in this story.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the idea I came up with!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

 **'Morality separates heroes from villains.'**

On the desert of Tatooine in the shipyard of Mos Eisley a lone starship could be found in an almost empty hangar. Built by Republic Sienar Systems in secret the starship christened Harbinger by its previous owner a once feared Sith turned warlord was based on another top-secret project the company built for another monster Darth Maul based on the Scimitar's blueprints. It was made to be better in almost all areas but at the same time also bigger on the scale of a freighter size ship for raids that required a full crew instead of one or two people. The one thing only a handful of people knew was that it never went to its intended owner when the female Sith claimed the prototype starship for her own after killing the men transporting it in a raid of one the company's many warehouses.

The Harbinger built with all the best tech money could buy boasted an advanced hyper-drive, cutting-edge sensory arrays, a fully functional medical bay, multiple crew quarters, a workshop and a meditation chamber that could double as a training room. It also had one of the fastest sub-light engines in the Galactic Republic and a cargo bay that could carry almost anything from two smaller starships to the five basic combat droids that now called that area of the ship home when they were shut down for repairs. In addition to these high-tech features the Harbinger was outfitted with an experimental cloaking device on the insistence of the man wanting such a starship built that enabled the vessel to hide from even the most powerful scanners for short periods of time. The cloaking technology was powered by a rare stygium crystal a form of lightsaber crystal from the Dreighton Nebula that could warp perceptions around it for a few brief minutes at a time. Where the original buyer could have acquired such a crystal without having the Republic or Jedi kicking down their door days later the builders never asked and the company's owners never cared with the amount of money they were receiving to build the starship without anyone knowing.

Under its new owner though the Harbinger was heavily modified to better suit its role as a raider and transport type starship. The shielding was strengthened giving the freighter sized starship a heavier feel when under thrust while some of the other changes included expanded compartments in order to house a squad of around twenty men for long drawn out jobs. Despite the fact that the extensive modifications left several critical components crushed together the Harbinger could still function through hyperspace without overloading its systems. But the starship isn't what's important right now. No what should draw in anyone to ever stepped on board the Harbinger was its third caption and newest owner after a bloody and hostile takeover. A human no older than nineteen and the former slave of his master up until a few months ago when he killed her using the skills beaten into his every fiber from an early age would be easy to miss if you weren't Force sensitive. Those that were though and could sense him would feel the very Force itself thick in the air around the older teen raging like the oceans with the blond-haired human at its very center.

Ensconced onboard the Harbinger from the very young age of three the teen has only the name 'Revan' gifted to him by his phantom, the starship that smiled of death and one secret only he knew about from his childhood. Now inside of the meditation chamber the third captain of the prized starship sat with his eyes closed trying to even out his breathing and focus.

Wearing the heavy gear salvaged from a raid a year ago which in reality was simply a makeshift hazardous environment suit the teen inspired fear in almost all who passed him on the streets. The old crew from the moment his former master found him up until a few months ago when he killed every one of them down to the last man after being pushed to far were afraid of him and the former apprentice knew it. The gear he had on was made of thick, heavy-duty fabrics to protect against the chaotic environment of certain planets along with an aged and tattered long blood-red wrap-around scarf to protect his neck along with the lower half of his face and heavy metal gauntlets to protect his hands for more than one reason.

Through years of training the apprentice repressed all the memories of his previous life without knowing it and spent the next decade and a half training to be a Sith under the supervision of his master. The woman who had taken him from his unknown home world was not a kind guardian in her quest for a powerful apprentice and over the years spent as a slave endured the Dathomirian's brutal almost sadistic training methods that bordered on outright torture. But she did teach the teen to draw on his hate and rage for power, while giving him training in only the basics before forcing the former apprentice to develop his own methods through sparring matches against bounties and brutal tests that left his body scarred at a young age. Even though in his youth most of the teen's injuries were mostly self-inflicted wounds from when he tried ending his own life countless times only for a member of the former crew to stop him needing their greatest asset alive.

His master's favorite form of training was to have one of the men under her command chain him immobile in the dark and deprive the teen of nourishment until he had successfully assembled a lightsaber through telekinesis. Over the years spent in her service the former apprentice was forced to take on the role of his master's personal assassin and enforcer, dispatching problematic individuals who refused to follow her command or pay their debts on time.

"Naruto." Her voice was like honey to the teen's ears but the now named Naruto blocked it out even as the room around him became shrouded in a dense fog. Instead he focused on his weapons. Lying on the ground in front of him rested a pair of dual-lightsabers that saw him through many trails growing up after their creation. Both were based off a heavy-duty design with a solid hilt and featured angled wraparound guards. Their hilts were covered with an interwoven fabric wrapping that acted as the grip of each lightsaber. Naruto's lightsabers saw frequent use just by the sight of each metal casing that was heavily scratched and pitted from battle with their dark purple crystals being the only part that remained after years of repair and battle. "I see you still held onto her lightsaber child even though its been months since you wiped your master's former crew from the galaxy." The teen knew what she was talking about since he kept his former master's lightsaber in a custom-made sheath on his back, rather than hanging it from his belt as was the norm among most Force users. It was a saberstaff, a double-bladed lightsaber which consisted of a single hilt that projected a bright red blade from both ends and once belonged to the Dathomirian who wanted to turn him into a great Sith warrior. She succeeded in more ways than one but failed in others.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind yet Naruto didn't move from his spot. "You rarely respond to me anymore Naruto. Yet you still let me share in your thoughts and senses to view the outside world."

"I had a dream after killing her. I saw a place where I could be happy and it confused me. A dream of white, green, orange-." Turning to glance up at her he finished speaking. "-and a brilliant crimson that matched your hair Kyoko." The lady in question was a beautiful human woman only Naruto could ever see. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long crimson hair that fell past her slim waist and tied into a loose ponytail with an orange ribbon. She was a head taller than him no matter how many years passed the teen by and had crimson cat-like eyes that gave nothing away. She wore a white jacket with cords through the sleeves and open shoulders while strings were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed along with her sleeves fitting somewhat closely like a loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her jacket Kyoko looked like a figure ripped out of the pages of a history book but from which planet's history Naruto didn't know or bother to remember anymore.

"We've talked about this Naruto. You of all people should know dreams don't come true not after everything we've seen in service to your former master." Kyoko chided while running her fingers through his short, spiky blond hair which had two locks of that were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his covered face. She loved running her fingers through his soft hair that Naruto finally trimmed after his traitorous actions that were still fresh in her mind along with the screams from every person aboard the Harbinger when he turned on them like a hungry beast.

"She was never my master Kyoko." The teen's eyes, the only thing visible under the thick scarf covering most of his face glowed a ominous crimson before shifting to a dark purple then finally returning to a detached dark blue. She knew the crimson and dark purple coloring was a sign of her work and not that coward of a Sith. Those eyes were a part of her gift along with the markings that would appear while he meditated and a curse at the same time from the bargain they struck all those years ago upon his capture by the crew of the Harbinger.

"The Dathomirian was just a failure of a Sith pretending to be a warlord after other Sith Lords became known to the crew so I never saw her as anything more than the woman holding the collar around my neck." He didn't even bother to remember her name when all she wanted to be called was master or lord. So shaking his head slightly Naruto wouldn't bother to speak her name or even try to remember it.

"You above anyone else should no that much." With a blink of his eyes Naruto wasn't looking at Kyoko anymore but the Kyubi no Yoko, strongest of the nine and the being who gave him power most would dream about in exchange for such a simple favor later on when she thought he was strong enough to handle it.

"Just remember I returned your true name when all they called you was boy and gave you the name of your greatest ancestor to walk among the Uzumaki people." **'And the name you could use to strike fear into all that stand against us now that you killed the old fool of a woman and earned the title'** "I trained you in the ways of your true people with the knowledge gained from watching their world through my last two prisons so listen to my advice Naruto. Gather a strong crew, a strong clan to stand at your side for when I call on the favor I'm owed. You'll need a clan backing you for what I require child." With those parting words the fog vanished from the meditation chamber leaving the teen to snap his eyes open from the forced dream like state Kyoko placed him under whenever she felt like talking.

Naruto chuckled already having figured out years ago that she never truly cared about him no matter what form the Kyuubi took to slip into his heart. When he was provided with the tools needed to make his first lightsaber to better serve the dead Dathomirian she approached him through his dreams offering power to make the planets shake in fear and vengeance on all who wronged him in exchange for a favor. Naruto didn't think when he said yes as a child but even then the blond knew it would cost him in the future.

Yet despite all of it being lies. Despite the brutal training she put him through in his mind the teen couldn't help but develop a close relationship with Kyoko. She provided the Force adept with enough compassion to stay sane through the trails of being kidnapped from his home world only to be raised a slave meant to serve as a weapon.

"Captain." A mechanized voice belonging to one of the few repurposed battle droids Naruto was able to buy called out to him getting the blond to turn his head in acknowledgement. "A job to clear out a group of rogue slavers was just sent through your account sir. It came from a representative of the Hutt clan wishing to meet with you outside about dealing with the group working out of the privately owned hangar nearby." Taking in the basic combat droid colored a dark orange like the other four he owned the teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sight of a droid that could barely hold itself together waiting for further orders. They were already pieces of scrap when Naruto found them but now they were at least mobile pieces of scrap until he could afford the parts needed to patch them up.

Standing Naruto grabbed his lightsabers and sheathed them as he walked through the sliding doors towards the cargo bay. "Time to start making a name for myself if I want to find a strong enough crew to back whatever happens when Kyoko comes to collect her debt." The blond muttered before stopping to address the waiting droid. "Make sure the Harbinger doesn't smell like death by the time I get back from the job Bob.

"Roger, roger." The droid answered as Naruto walked away before asking a question. "But sir wasn't unit two designated the name Bob?" The now named Bob asked trying to confirm his new designation.

"Your all Bobs to me." His Captain and owner answered with a loud bark of laughter that the other four droids working to clean the ship were able to hear him all across the Harbinger no matter where they were.

42-42-564

"Are you sure you can handle this alone?" Nid'wajo a young, dark green-skinned Twi'lek asked as they walked through the shipyard towards the targets location. "This is my first big assignment from Jabba and I can't risk screwing things up even more by hiring some no name mercenary."

"Relax." Naruto said reassuring the client even though his eyes flashed crimson at the reminder of his status even though he did jobs like this all the time growing up under the old crew's horrid care. "All I have to do is be your guard while you 'talk' to them and if all else fails kill the idiots dumb enough to cross a Hutt."

"Fine!" Nid'wajo yelled throwing his arms up in the air at Naruto's uncaring response. "It's not like I have much choice with only the limited amount of money they gave me but remember to let me talk with them first before you start killing people."

"Fine then I promise not to kill anybody unless they attack first." With Naruto giving his word the pair walked through the hanger doors where the blonde's eyes narrowed at the sight of the smirking slavers and the Force guiding him to something in the area around them.

"What the hell do you want." One of the slavers asked while Naruto scanned the open hanger spotting two small Marauder-Class Corvette ships and the group of around seventy slavers moving to surround them.

"I have been sent on behalf of the great Hutt clans-." He was already raising his arm behind Nid'wajo as the slightly older man spoke. "-and wish to speak with your leader about his error in turning against the mighty lord Jabba." In the split second they were raising their weapons and Naruto closes his eyes the Force goes cold. Then like a rushing tsunami it surges forward and everything in its path...breaks.

"Get to cover you idiot while I finish up!" He shouted before diving over a stunned Nid'wajo whose knees buckled at the sight of all the damage around him and the lightsabers in Naruto's hands. His mind kept trying to put together how one second they were about to kill him then the next everything to his right was just broken.

"D-didn't you promise no killing until I gave the order?" That one question was the only thing he could think of as the Twi'lek watched the not so simple mercenary ripping through the group of slavers with lightsabers.

"I tried, I really did but I wasn't going to stand there and let my first official client die like an idiot." Naruto joked not concerned about the screams of mercy or blood splattering his gear having long since stopped caring about getting rid of scum like the slavers trying to kill him right now. Bawling his right hand into a fist a slaver trying to shoot him from behind started clawing at his throat desperate for air when Naruto's grip tightened breaking his neck. "Besides it's not like they actually have any training so this shouldn't take more than a few minutes." **'It also helped that I was taught to dodge or block from an early age by everybody on the Harbinger and Kyoko.'**

Turning in a fluid motion like a body of water his lightsabers cut through a blaster before he uses the Force to throw another slaver through the nearby ship bending the metal at odd angles. That's when he sensed where the pull was coming from when his eyes landed on the location where the trapped slaves were still stuck onboard the Marauder-Class starships. It was the feeling of fear, rage, and deep down a small flicker of hope for freedom and those feelings drove him further into his need to end all the slavers still alive.

"Kill that son of a bitch!" Another slaver yelled as the few remaining men able to fight opened fire only for all of their shots to freeze mid-air.

"That isn't very nice you know." Naruto spoke up in an amused tone of voice holding up his left hand in a loose fist before sending every single shot back at their owners with a laugh watching the slavers freeze at the sight before dying. Looking around he could feel only the client still alive and deactivated his lightsabers as Nid'wajo shakingly got to his feet.

"W-well that was interesting." Nid'wajo commented still weary over the fact he was dealing with a Sith of all things. "N-now about your payment."

"Screw the money for this job I want one or two of their slaves along with whatever gear I can get off of the bodies and ships." The blond could get more money off of the gear than the Twi'lek had on him at the moment and the pull from the Force was even stronger now urging him to save somebody inside the nearby starship. It was the same pull that helped him survive alongside Kyoko healing him and also urged him on the day he turned on his former 'master' so the teen refused to ignore it's guiding hand.

"D-deal!" Nid'wajo couldn't agree fast enough not noticing the way Naruto rolled his eyes while calling a pair of droids to follow his signal and start stripping the bodies of anything he could use. Ignoring him as the client went on about other possible jobs in the future the blond walked up towards the cargo bay doors of the closest starship following the path to whoever it was the Force wanted him to help.

42-42-564 {A few minutes earlier.}

"Its okay Ganodi." A young voice mumbled though the fear in his voice could be heard by every other slave gathered in the room around them. "Remember I promised everything would be fine because I'd protect you so don't worry okay." The older boy said giving her a smile that was breaking apart by the second. After weeks of being transported from world to world towards whoever planned on buying them he couldn't find any reason to keep trying except Ganodi still needed him. And while trying his best to reassure the shaking Rodian hiding behind him everything would be fine throughout their time spent as slaves the eleven year old did the only thing he could think of lying to try calming her down.

"But you can hear it can't you Petro. Somebody is out there killing all the slavers outside." He could hear the screaming but unlike Ganodi the young human could also feel the Force raging in the air swirling around them in a protective embrace while the man outside stood at its center. Whoever the man was he didn't give off the cruel feeling of a Sith from what little they were taught in the temple before being betrayed by the Besalisk who sold them to slavers but at the same time the warrior wasn't a Jedi in any sense of the word just by the way he fought.

"Do you think its somebody from the temple?" Ganodi spoke up when the screaming finally died down outside. It was one of the few things that actually scared her about the temple after such a respected Jedi Master turned them over to slavers so they could be smuggled to Serenno for a man interested in younglings. The cruel smile on the Besalisk's face when he explained how many times one or two younglings would have an 'accident' while on an educational expedition scared her along with the sick looks in some of the slavers eyes when looking at the older women gave Ganodi nightmares almost every other night they were stuck in the dark cargo hold. The worst part was that the temple would do little more than keep them in their thoughts when they couldn't find their bodies taken by the local wildlife like the Jedi would report when he returned to the temple.

"I don't know." Petro answered doing his trying to hide how scared he really was from the only other member of the temple's Kitsune Clan sold into slavery by the traitorous Jedi.

Suddenly the doors to the cargo hold were ripped apart as their savior walked through them with light from the hangar filling the area almost blinding some of the slaves if he still wasn't blocking the opening. Looking around some ignoring the yells for aid or freedom the blond scanned the large crowd of slaves before his eyes landed on Petro and Ganodi in the far off corner trying to go unnoticed after the older boy sensed the chaotic feeling the blond haired teen gave off even as the Force tried telling them something.

Seeing him walking closer the young boy quickly placed himself in front of his only other friend glaring up at the man with rage burning behind his eyes. "Don't touch her!" Petro yelled trying his best to be seen as a threat only for the blond to crouch down when he got within a few feet of them while his eyes shifted through blue then dark purple before stopping on crimson drawing gasp from a few of the other slaves.

Naruto just smiled even with his scarf hiding most of his features at the sight of the child trying to scare him off. **'He reminds me of the fire you once had as a child and it could one day grow into a raging sun like you did.'** The phantom whispers of Kyoko could be heard in the back of his head along with a strong urge from the Force wanting him to take the pair with him. His smile dropped slightly at her almost constant reminder of the light-colored, sun-like marking on his right palm. The tattoo like marking along with the techniques of his unknown home world were one of a few reasons why he wore the heavy metal gauntlets on his hands and it annoyed him even if the Sith Runes carved into the metal helped focus the substance known as chakra better.

The human boy looked around eleven with tan skin, black hair that looked like it needed a good trim and piercing green eyes that did well to mask his fear. While the shaking Rodian trying to make herself seem small and unimportant looked around nine years old but they both had a few things in common to his senses at least. Both of their robes were in tatters and they looked slightly pale from being kept inside the cargo hold for so long. But what caught Naruto's interest and answered the nagging pull in the back of his thoughts was the fact that they were Force sensitive younglings meaning one of the other Sith Lords his dead master feared or an apprentice had a plan in motion for something.

"What are you going to do with us Sith?" The young girl questioned looking into the crimson eyes of the Sith standing before them trying her best not to cry. Ganodi's fear of Jedi had already reached a limit with all the nightmares plaguing her but now that a Sith of all things stood before them she couldn't control the tears running down her cheeks at the thought of dying by his lightsaber.

Petro tensed waiting for a blow to come for calling him that only for the blond to blink before laughing a joy filled laugh while his eyes shifted back to their original dark blue. "I'm the furthest thing from a traditional Sith there is little lady even if I do keep the name out of spite to my former master." The older teen told them still chuckling under his breath. "Look into my eyes youngling, truly look into them and tell me what you think I am."

And she did for a few tense seconds where Petro refused to move from his spot between them before finally speaking up. "Your not a Jedi or Sith but somehow both at the same time." She sounded confused trying to follow the nudges from the Force trying to guide her. "Your more like a Grey Jedi I think."

Naruto smiled a kind caring smile that put them at ease even if they couldn't see it though his scarf. "I prefer to think of myself as Sith version two point one or a Neo-Sith if you will, but you're also correct in thinking me a Grey Jedi." His answer confused the pair of children but they weren't as nervous as before. "As for what I currently want. Well right now I'm working under a contract for a representative of the Hutt clan who is waiting outside informing Jabba of his newest batch of slaves." There were a few worried mummers from the other slaves but he was to focused on the nudges from the Force to pay them any attention. "In exchange for my normal payment he agreed to let me take a few of the captured slaves with me instead of the usual credits since I'm in need of a new crew for my ship." At once the cries for freedom could be heard all around the cargo hold until a brief pressure spread out across the area calming them down within seconds.

"As I just got through saying I can only take a small handful of people with me." Holding out his hand Naruto ignored the boy flinching back having grown use to being hit after spending weeks trapped with the now dead slavers. "And I'm offering you your freedom younglings. Will you take it even now after learning I'm a Sith?"

 **'You always do what I expect of you and save those in trouble.'** Kyoko whispered watching the young boy hesitantly reaching out to take her warden's hand not knowing what would happen to them or even willing to risk becoming slaves to the Hutt laying claim on the others around them begging for their freedom. **'Only you would return the one thing stolen from them when most others would have seen Jedi younglings as future pawns on a chessboard to move about.'** Shaking her head the phantom presence continued staring as he offered one other slave out of the dozens surrounding them freedom already knowing Naruto didn't care about the others who would be sold by the Hutts for profit once Jabba got word of the cargo he now owned. **'At least you aren't stupid to go against the Hutts.'**

The blond just snorted at her words already knowing Jabba would crush him if he bothered with freeing the slaves that were now pleading to go with them. He wasn't an idiot and could see from just the way they looked that most of them were drug users who sold themselves into slavery for quick cash without thinking about the consequences. So no the blond Sith wouldn't bother saving them and gaining the wraith of the Hutts only for most of the slaves to sell themselves again when they needed another fix. **'I gave the few I could and would use it a chance unlike you with your almost infinite power.'** Naruto replied before cutting off their connection for now as he led the pair of younglings outside along with a female Twi'lek that was going to be sold to a club in the seedier parts of Mos Eisley following behind them. Nearby two of his droids were already hurrying to gather anything a value before more mercenaries under the Hutts control arrive but they were ignored as the Force around the new Master calmed for the first time in years at the prospect of battles to come and apprentices to train.

 **'You'll never admit it but I think what you truly gain out of doing this is the family you lost so long ago even if you can't remember them anymore.'** Kyoko's words were never heard by her warden who was far more concerned with the three slaves he just set free.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Yes he'll be on the good guys side but will fight more like an Anti-Hero meaning body bags when they want the targets in jail to pay for their crimes. Naruto was taken off his homeworld at an early age and was raised by an OC Sith and pirates so his sense of right and wrong are screwed up. He'll see himself as a Sith out of spite to annoy the other Sith he knows are still out there and also because he thinks the Jedi are just as flawed but will be the furthest thing from what a Sith should be. As for everything else in the galaxy with Naruto being there things are going to butterfly effected after adding him into the mix. I'm not going to change a lot in the beginning but it will deverge from canon in some areas later on down the road. The younglings being smuggled by slavers to get them to Dooku isn't that far out of the question on something that could possibly happen because the Jedi dropped the ball on a few things when the Sith were involved.**_

 _ **Naruto will be happy, have fun, laugh, and do all the other things Sith don't do like saving a cat that's stuck in a tree just to mock the way of the Sith but in battle he'll fight like a wild berserker showing he more than earned the title through years of cruel training and conflict. The time frame right now is set about two years before the clone wars but that will catch up soon enough after another chapter or two which I'll sneak a flashback in but right now Naruto is making a name for himself as a simple merc for hire. While on the jutsu side of things he knows mainly what Kyoko decided to teach him which is mostly Earth and Fire style techniques along with a few family jutsu. But like I said he isn't a god and won't be going blow for blow against Force users like Yoda or Palpatine.**_

 _ **As for Kyoko she's really Kurama only taking a female human form to get a connection with her warden/prison the other two wouldn't attempt because they already knew of her past. Naruto knows nothing of his home world besides what she decides to teach him and outside of training most of it is lies. He knows he's being lied to though but doesn't care since she was and still is the one constant good thing in his life after being kidnapped.**_

 _ **If you've read some of my other stories you already know this but to anybody that hasn't I like using supporting characters if I can find a use for them. They only get seen for a few episodes and give me a lot of free room to work with. I've also looked it up on the wiki about what little there is on the Jedi younglings so I already know somebody might complain about their ages but it never tells how old they are unless I missed it somewhere. But then again its my story so I'm picking how old they are either way. Naruto will possible be the oddest Master there will ever be and isn't going to bother following or teaching any of the Sith or Jedi codes he doesn't like so he'll say fuck it to a few rules and especially when it comes to the Rule of Two since he can clone himself.**_

 _ **As for the wiki it says between the ages of four and eight younglings were divided into ten 'clans' of up to twenty children one of which was the Bear Clan just doesn't say for how long or when. There are also Jedi that start their training when older or even as an adult like Nomi Sunrider so I get my wiggle room to do things my way. [Evil Laughter Inserted.] Also I couldn't find anything else on the clan names the Jedi younglings were in so I'm just called theirs the Kitsune Clan so deal with it I guess if you have a problem.**_

 _ **Right now I won't go into why he has the tattoo since it won't come into play until later except for the part where they can sense the others presence.**_

 _ **I know I promised people I'd work on the stories I marked with an X but I've been a little busy this past month and let Jess work on whatever updates she felt like when she offered to do it for me. I really haven't had that much time to work on the stories I wanted to so sorry in advance but I'm just adding the notes and rewriting a few things for this set of updates.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 6571}**_

 _ **{Hope you're having a really good Fourth of July.}**_

Chapter 2

 **"Remember the gift you gave me all those years ago master?" Naruto asked smirking as he stared down at the Dathomirian gasping for every labored breath while scattered all around them were what was left of the crew.**

 **"I'm almost proud of you boy. After everything I showed you, after everything you learned under my guidance you struck me down the second I showed the first sign of weakness like a true Sith would." Coughing, blood began flowed from her lips as her yellow eyes locked with his crimson. "I should have known better than to bare my neck at a savage beast like you."**

 **"Does my death fulfill your quest for vengeance boy?" It was a simple question but she knew her time was finally up after years in hiding from the other more powerful Sith Lords shrouded amongst the shadows.**

 **"I'm only keeping the promise I made to you as a child while learning under your 'tender' care master." Naruto replied a bit of venom in his voice while using the Force to call his master's lightsaber to his outstretched hand igniting it once more. "Even you should know I always keep my word when I promise or threaten anyone." Standing over the dying Dathomirian he activated her lightsaber a cruel smile on his face at the thought of finally killing his so called master.**

 **"Of course I remember your vow to one day kill me boy." The woman's eyes dimmed slightly as the fallen Sith Lord looked past him finally catching a brief glimpse of the phantom following the boy they kidnapped all those years ago. Those monstrous teeth and large crimson eyes were almost mind numbing but it was the feeling it gave off that truly scared her. This phantom creature acting as the boy's shadow gave off the feeling of death. Looking into its eyes she saw thousands dying screaming in terror only to be swallowed by darkness.**

 **"Deliver the killing blow boy! Strike me down and take my place as you were destined to!" Bringing the lightsaber down in one swift motion Naruto smirked impaling her through the heart ending his master's life.**

The sound of a lightsaber deflecting blaster fire snapped Naruto out of his daydream and reminded him where he was right now. "You're improving Petro." The Sith called out watching his blindfolded apprentice move around the center of the Harbinger's meditation chamber either deflecting or avoiding every blast fired at him from the Marksman-H training remote often referred to as a simple remote by the pair of younglings. The former Jedi in training now Sith apprentice wore a dark grey hooded tunic with Sith patterns sewn on its sides to signify his loyalty to the blond master's teachings with a black belt around his waist, black pants and a pair of black boots.

Petro came to him first a few days after being stuck on the Harbinger helping the droids clean asking questions. Those few innocent questions he saw no reason to deny led to the youngling watching him from a crack in the door the few times Naruto practiced his Force skills in the meditation chamber or used them around the ship. The hesitance in the beginning quickly fell away to wonder with each passing day after he witnessed the blond Sith Lord moving multiple heavy crates in the cargo hold with the Force when the droids were having trouble. It was only a month after being aboard the Harbinger and two weeks following those small events that Naruto gained his first apprentice after the young boy came to him wishing to grow stronger. Petro wanted to protect his only other friend Ganodi and was willing to learn from the blond regardless of his status as a Sith Lord.

Ganodi came later three months into Petro's training wondering if their were any meditation techniques that could help with her nightmares. That led to a mess of problems for the Harbinger though when in his attempts to help her through Kyoko's aid Naruto accidentally triggered a memory of the slavers beating Petro when they were first sold causing Ganodi's subconscious to lash out. Her fear from the forced flashback along with the concentrated Dark Side gathering on the ship from his brutal killing of the former crew and the Sith Holocron onboard created a Force Storm that would have ripped apart the Harbinger if Naruto hadn't forced the unconscious Ridian awake. Normally he would have left it at that but after being exposed to the Dark Side in such a way Naruto knew what would happen if she was left alone regardless of Ganodi's choice in staying or being dropped off at the nearest habitable world. She didn't have a being like Kyoko to help keep her in a balance like state should he go to far in either direction so the young Sith Lord took Ganodi on as his second apprentice.

 **'He's getting better with every day that passes.'** Naruto thought watching his apprentice with his former master's lightsaber in hand. Petro reminded him of his own training somewhat except he wasn't as cruel as the Dathomirian was even if he trained the pair of apprentices until they had trouble getting up without help the next day.

His apprentices were pushed to their limits every time they trained but the blond knew there was such a thing as to far when it came to training and unlike the former Sith before him Naruto had an advantage. Opposite the meditation chamber inside the almost empty trophy case rested items the former crew came across during one or more of their raids but refused to open out of fear. Surrounded by old scrolls and tomes glowing in a dim light was a light blue cube covered in silver linear designs that he know knew as a Jedi Holocron while next to it a blood red pyramid in a dark linear design glowed an ominous red. The Holocrons would still be collecting dust even now as nothing more than a paperweight if it wasn't for the female Sith's one little mistake in admitting it held the training of past Force users even some of the other Sith Lords feared. It was amazing what anyone would say after one to many drinks but mistakes like that were costly for a master when their unwilling apprentice could be nearby listening.

 **'To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy and everything they believe in, hope to gain and fear.'** Naruto thought while watching Petro go through the stances of the Jedi's Form V, also known as Djem So which looked more refined than his Form VI or Niman style of fighting. "Keep your stance wide." The blond Sith spoke up sending out a small spark of lightning to strike his apprentice in the side when he let one of the blasters got through his guard.

"Yes master Revan." Petro responded trying to hide his smirk at the tick mark Naruto started to develop after dealing with him as an apprentice for five months now. The older Sith Lord hated being formal unless it was for something important or they were meeting a client in public areas and his oldest apprentice knew it too. Petro started taking to using his Sith title just to mess with him when he could even if he did end up getting shocked more than once for his troubles.

It was fun having such a strange master willing to teach him but at the same time eye-opening for the former Jedi in training. At the temple they always taught him along with his clan mates to keep their emotions under control because they held no place in the Jedi Order and would only cause a Jedi to fall should any lasting attachments be lost or taken from them. The Sith believed that these strong emotions were natural, and aided individuals in their survival even though most ended up as nothing more than slaves to their more negative traits such as anger or greed.

 **'The Jedi are flawed in my eyes apprentice that is why I never see myself as one no matter how much I rely on certain skills. They shackle themselves in chains of obedience: obedience to the Jedi Council; obedience to their Masters; obedience to the Republic. Those who follow the light side even believe they must submit themselves to the Force. They are merely instruments of its will, slaves to a greater good yet some Jedi still fall in the end but that doesn't mean the old Sith are any less flawed in my eyes. Madness was the end of many powerful Sith that rose up and carved their names in the pages of history. In the end though their greatest enemy was never a rival Sith Lord, their own apprentice or even the Jedi Order but rather it was their own short-sightedness. Their arrogance thinking themselves untouchable combined with a hunger for more and more power led them to their deaths so many times in the past.'** His master's words echoed through the young apprentice's mind as he kept practicing feeling the blond Sith's eyes on him while deflecting each blast sent towards him.

 **'I've studied both paths of the Force thanks to the Holocrons my former master kept after her own betrayal or stole from others and figured out my own thoughts on the matter. What any who follow the Dark Side of the Force need is something to keep them sane and anchored to reality. I chose my work as a mercenary and the thrill of the hunt in the beginning but now it's teaching. It might change again in the future but for you it could be anything.'**

 **'What helped me was the stories told of the first Mand'alor and the anonymous servant standing behind his master, whispering in his ear about the vanity of honours, who represents the path I try not to follow. The voice of the servant was the voice of humanity, never so desperate as when it is passed by unheard by those with power but the ruler of Mandalore listened to the man. History from so long ago is up for debate so I do not know when the servant first walked behind the Mand'alor and held the helmet over the great warrior's head or when he stepped down for the last time but I do know the words he whispered to his master after every battle the Mand'alor won no matter how small the victory. "You are only a man."**

 **'So be sure to remember this one lesson my apprentice if nothing else. The warning against pride and care to remember that life is a fleeting gift in the pages of history. Don't squander my teachings on empty vanities that are really meaningless in the end when considering the totality of a life's journey. The actions of craving for power, riches, adulation, popularity is just as important today as it was thousands of years ago and corrupts many. But instead of wasting time thinking that you are the Force's gift to the galaxy remember you are only a man in the end no matter how powerful you might one day become or which side you chose to follow.'**

 **'You are only a man'** Petro shook his head trying to stay focused on training even as his mind drifted to the past once again. The young apprentice never wanted to set a planet on fire or conquer anything. The young boy only wanted to protect others. In the early days Petro had been so... so scared after the Jedi took him from the streets of Naboo saying he a simple street rat could use the Force with the right training but it scared him. He was just a street rat a scared, desperate kid who only wanted to help others but Petro didn't want to leave the home he knew growing up just because the Jedi who found him promised the young boy something better. In the end though it didn't really matter after the Besalisk Jedi sold them to slavers. It left him filled with fear, rage and desperation being stuck in a cramped cargo hold for weeks.

That the slave collar ripped from his neck by Naruto now sat on a shelf in his room a constant reminder of the betrayal he suffered at a Jedi's hand couldn't be helped if his master didn't know. In the beginning he had hope but when no other Jedi came to rescue them from their fate, well it only made effective kindling when the strange Sith Lord made his offer. No, he never wanted to set a planet on fire or strike back at the temple for one fallen Jedi's actions. But wasn't it sort of inevitable he'd end up attacking a Jedi like all Sith do?

"I can feel your confusion and anger from here Petro, what's wrong?" Naruto asked standing up to walk over to his apprentice.

"Nothing master Naruto." Petro replied taking a breath when he heard the blond Sith turning off the Marksman-H training remote. They stood opposite each other for a few minutes where the apprentice could feel his master's eyes shifting between it's three color's before the quick snap hiss of a lightsaber activating forcing Petro to block without thinking to counter the attack from the older Sith Lord.

"Your situational awareness is improving but you still need to focus during a battle Petro." Naruto lectured though a proud smirk could be seen as the eleven year old blocked each of his strikes. Trading blow after blow the pair moved around the center of the meditation chamber with the younger apprentice quickly growing tired after his earlier training.

"Now what bothers you that you'd daydream during your training?" He asked again as they continued sparring.

"I'm confused." Petro admitted jumping back to avoid a wide swing from Naruto. "We were always taught Sith were abominations of the Dark Side that needed to be exterminated but you treat us like a father or a big brother would outside of practice hours." Rushing the older Sith they started trading blows again as Petro tried to find an opening to exploit. "I just want to know if I'm wrong in choosing this path even after you promised to drop us off on another planet if either of us said no?"

"I can't answer that." Naruto told him honestly still on the defensive letting his apprentice attack for now. "I could do like most Sith would and lie to you slowly guiding you further into the darkness but I'm not them." Lunging forward with one swift attack Petro couldn't follow the lightsaber went flying from the young apprentice's hands clattering to the ground nearby. "Though I have a counter question for you. What is better? To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

Looking up he saw the way his master's eyes shifted to their normal dark blue as they softened slightly. "Think on it and you'll find your path Petro." Reaching out Naruto ruffled his apprentice's hair before calling an end to training for the day. With his piece said he walked over to where the trophy case was placing both lightsabers down on the counter near it before the clone went up in a cloud of smoke leaving the young Sith to think on his words.

Looking over to where the Marksman-H training remote rested on the floor after Naruto turned it off he started walking towards the seeker droid. "Miss Jocasta always said I focused more while training." With a determination burning in his eyes the young Sith apprentice ran over to grab the lightsabers his master left behind for the clone. Petro knew Naruto would be out almost the rest of the day anyway and planned on practicing his stances while thinking on his master's words when he sensed a warning from the Force.

42-42-564

A few minutes earlier walking through the markets of CoCo Town the dilapidated industrial area of the Galactic City on the planet Coruscant a Jedi Master followed by her Padawan were walking up the steps towards a local diner. Stepping through the front doors of the diner Shaak Ti a Togruta listened to her Padawan Maris Brood a Zabrak talk enthusiastically about what they were having for dinner only for the female master to freeze for a few seconds after crossing through the entrance bringing a hand towards her head.

"Master, what's wrong?" Maris asked when she noticed the state of her master. It took a lot of convincing for her to get Shaak Ti to try the cooking they had here after a few others at the temple couldn't help but praise the diner. Now though the Padawan was worried about the older Togruto and what the Force is trying to tell her.

"I thought...I thought I sensed a great power for a few seconds but it must have been my imagination." Shaak Ti replied trying to calm herself after feeling such a brief almost chaotic feeling from the Force for those few brief seconds.

"If your sure." Even though Maris said it she didn't believe her master freezing like that even for a second could be brushed away so easily. Making her way over to the counter she planned on hurrying up their plans of buying some take-out for dinner and returning to the temple if the more experienced Jedi was sensing something nearby.

Hearing the sound of a glass breaking Shaak Ti looked over towards a booth in the far corner where a teenager was talking to one of the waiters apologizing for the broken glass a young Rodian sitting next to the Twi'lek opposite of him must have dropped on accident.

The young Ridian wore a dark grey hooded tunic with the hood up so she could barely make out any features on the girl but the other two Shaak Ti recognized from somewhere.

The young dark blue skinned Rutian Twi'lek looked around eighteen and had a dancer's body judging by her shapely hourglass figure, medium-sized bust and shapely toned hips. Wearing a dark brown pilot's jacket over the white shirt she had on, dark brown pants and boots Shaak Ti would place the Twi'lek as either a pilot or maybe engineer based on the tools attached to the girl's belt.

"It's alright master Revan. You and lady Vette are around with the younglings enough when you stop by that most of the staff is used to accidents like this by now." The waiter said waving off the older teen's apology while Shaak Ti took in the blond sitting opposite the Twi'lek trying to place him too with little success.

 **'Chaos.'** Shaak Ti thought as the teen turned to look at her causing the Jedi Master to gasp in shock. She couldn't tell whether it was the neon lights from outside or something else all together playing tricks with her mind but Shaak Ti couldn't look away as his eyes shifted from a dark cold blue to a piercing dark purple. The area around her was suddenly in flames as visions of thousands dying by the blond teen's hand filled her thoughts but she stood firm. Shaak Ti refused the visions trying to rip her mind apart even as everything faded away replaced with the image of a temple radiating peace and a strange sun-moon like symbol carved into the ground below.

""-ster. -aster! Master!" Maris yelling in worry snapped Shaak Ti out of whatever vision the Force was trying to show her only to find they were now outside and the young Zabrak was almost frantic in worry. "Master are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Shaak Ti replied trying to calm the unease in her Padawan while at the same time stretching out her senses to find the three from inside were now heading away from the diner at a slow pace.

"I've called the temple like you asked and they said someone would be coming as soon as possible." The same waiter that served the three from before said coming outside to check on the Jedi that froze in the middle of the diner a few minutes ago.

"That older teen from earlier. The one sitting with the Rutian Twi'lek." Shaak Ti clarified upon seeing the look on his face. "Why did you call him master?"

"Oh you mean master Revan don't you?" The waiter asked getting the still shaking Jedi to nod her head slightly. "Don't you Jedi know each other or is he still new to your temple? Though then again considering his age I'm suppose it's not unheard of that everyone would know him since he's always off hunting down bounties for your Order or taking his apprentice somewhere."

The pieces fell into place for Shaak Ti who stood up chasing after the fading feeling off the blond from before. **'Sith!'** The Jedi part of her mind yelled as she raced towards the nearest hangars to stop the Sith from leaving Coruscant before the others could show up. **'But why couldn't I sense him before then? Why didn't anyone from the temple sense him?'** Shaak Ti thought knowing she wasn't the most powerful of Jedi Masters in the Order compared to Windu or Yoda but someone should have been able to sense a Sith on the planet especially one so close by. **'Why did he feel so chaotic but not evil?'**

42-42-564

Racing into the hangars minutes later Shaak Ti and her Padawan Maris were expecting to find nothing only for Naruto to be standing there in plain view waiting for them along with the hooded form of his oldest apprentice Petro.

"I told you they'd come master Revan." Petro said almost resigned to the coming fight as he watched the pair of Jedi igniting their lightsabers.

"True but I didn't think they'd start something when all I did today was turn in another bounty." Naruto responded igniting his own lightsabers while Petro used the saberstaff he's been training with for the past five months. "Just remember we're only stalling until Vette and the Bobs can get everything ready to leave. We are not here to fight Jedi to the death so treat this as a sparring session nothing more." **'Looks like I won't be turning in any bounties around here for a while.'**

"Yes master." When his apprentice nodded his head showing he understood they charged the coming Jedi. Naruto clashed with Shaak Ti while Petro whose hood fell off dueled against Maris whose own eyes went wide at the sight of the boy before her.

"Petro?" Maris asked unsure of her opponent while still trying to break through his defensive like stance and deadly counter strikes.

"What happened to you? Most of your clan mates have been hoping for any word returning Jedi might have heard about you or Ganodi. I haven't stopped looking for either of you since the day master Pong Krell informed the temple you vanishe-." She couldn't finish speaking before a Force Push sent her skidding backwards. Looking up Maris saw Petro's eyes turning a sulfuric yellow before he was about to lash out using the lightning gathering around his fingers when a bolt of Force Lightning struck him in the back.

"Return to the Harbinger if you can't control yourself!" Naruto yelled out still dueling Shaak Ti over on the other side of the hangar.

"Sorry master Revan!" Petro called out ashamed of almost letting his emotions consume him like that before taking off towards the Harbinger.

Seeing the one time Jedi in training running towards the nearby starship Maris jumped trying to tackle him to the ground when a second much stronger Force Push sent her tumbling across the floor. When she crashed into the wall the young Zabrak dropped her lightsaber which Petro quickly called to him using the Force as he ran wanting something to prove his part in the fight wasn't a complete waste of time.

"Your fight is over Padawan. You no longer have your lightsaber so stand down or face me in combat instead of my apprentice!" Naruto yelled his eyes never leaving the Jedi Master but his senses spread wide across the hangars in case the Padawan made another attempt to chase after Petro.

"Stand down Maris!" Shaak Ti ordered as they fought their lightsabers dancing around each other leaving scorch marks all around them. "I can sense other Jedi coming towards us so go meet up with them now!" She could sense her Padawan's conflicting emotions but couldn't do anything about them as she fought the young Sith able to keep up with her speed.

Lightning danced from his fingers and seeing what was coming she ripped a huge chunk of the floor beneath her out of the ground to use as a shield seconds before it hit destroying the concrete. Hearing the sound of lightning again Shaak Ti turned on reflex alone ripping out another piece of the ground seconds before another blast of Force Lightning could hit her from the side only this time Naruto charged through the destroyed slab of concrete both lightsabers aiming to end her.

 **'What!'** "H-how?" Closing her eyes when she saw what was about to happen Shaak Ti waited for the killing blow to come only for her to be Force Pushed into a nearby loader.

"You shouldn't have held back against me Jedi." Opening her eyes Shaak Ti saw the blond Sith calling her fallen lightsaber to his hand while the Harbinger took to the air behind him its cargo doors wide open where Petro stood waiting.

"You refused to take me serious and lost." Walking towards his starship Naruto only glanced back at her one last time their eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds. "I let you live Jedi." Reaching out with the Force using his free hand Naruto ripped the doors to the hangar wide open before taking a running jump towards the Harbinger.

 **'I let you live.'** His words played over and over in Shaak Ti's mind as the grip keeping her pinned to the wall gave way when the Harbinger's ramp rose. The ship carrying the Sith and his apprentice escaping into space when the other Jedi from the temple finally arrived following her Padawan into the hangar.

42-42-564

"Well that was fun." Vette chirped sarcastically from her spot on the bridge of the Harbinger while three of the Bobs hurried to get them anywhere but Coruscant. "Were you able to find whatever you were looking for because I don't think the Jedi are in the mood for us to be sticking around their planet anymore?"

It was a pain in the ass just stealing a set of Jedi robes in the first place but Naruto needed them for whatever the hell he spent the last few months around Coruscant looking for. Vette didn't know or care that much about what Naruto had planned but she still wouldn't leave him because of her own past. Born a slave on the world of Ryloth the eighteen year old Rutian Twi'lek was separated from her family at an early age and sold to a series of minor crime lords before the blond Sith appeared destroying the men who owned her. She had little control over her destiny growing up but when Naruto offered Vette and the pair of younglings freedom the smuggler in training couldn't agree fast enough. It had been a total of seven months since then but to her it was more than a lifetime ago and even with the offer that she could leave anytime Vette stayed aboard the Harbinger becoming the ship's pilot. It didn't help that the blond was easy on the eyes or by travelling with him she could get to see the known and unknown worlds while learning to get in and out of places they weren't allowed to go but Naruto didn't need to know that.

"I think I found what the other Sith were looking for but I'm not a hundred percent sure." Naruto answered her honestly pulling up the images on the Holotable in the middle of the bridge. It showed very old holographic images from a long time ago as well as blueprints of the building around the Jedi temple. "I'm not positive since most of the current info I'm running with came from what was left of my old master's room but she always spoke about a powerful Sith shrine on Coruscant when drinking to much and I think I found it."

 **'That and another Sith was already somewhere on the planet were why she didn't make a play for the shrine.'** The young Sith thought knowing he needed to find whatever secrets were hidden in the shrine before someone else could access it.

Pulling up a few of the older images he could dig up from the Senate without drawing attention to himself Naruto let Vette see the images they had recorded about the area around the Jedi temple during its construction. "I don't know what any of them were thinking when they did it, but it looks like the Jedi built their temple over the Sith shrine. Though honestly that doesn't matter much right now."

"What does is I might have found a way down there but that will have to wait till later when the Jedi aren't actively looking for me." He was confident in his use of Force Concealment to some extent but Naruto knew they'd be keeping an eye out for him now that they knew the Sith weren't as gone as they first believed. **'Though they might just underestimate me in thinking I'm an apprentice or something like the Togruta did.'** Naruto thought before shaking his head not willing to risk an attempt to enter the shrine right now.

"So what's the plan for now Captain?" Vette asked turning Naruto around to face her when she got close enough. "Are we going back to crushing the slaver groups that fall outside of the Hutts influence for more credits or are you taking the younglings on a training trip like planned?" Her left hand reached up moving the scarf out-of-the-way so that Vette cold trace the scar running over Naruto's right eyelid down to the middle of his cheek. "Or we could do something else if you want?" They were like that for a few minutes with nothing but the lights from the Holotable illuminating the room around them.

"I planned on keeping one clone around to hunt down any bounties so Jabba doesn't lose interest in hiring me but the apprentices need to train more and so do I." Vette stared into his eyes the entire time they were talking before smiling.

"And where are we going Captain?" Her voice dropped slightly as she leaned forward pressing her lips against the Sith's for the briefest of seconds. "Because I've been hearing some interesting rumors about a Mandalore weapon designer that might help us out for the right price."

"Ruusan first then an old abandoned Jedi temple on Devaron to check if there is anything salvageable and if we can find the time a planet called Dagobah." Pulling her closer Naruto deepened their next kiss already knowing Vette was simply playing around but not willing to be the first to cave like before. Gripping her waist hard Naruto was using every ounce of his self-control not to take her in the middle of the bridge when she started grinding against him in a way that had their phantom watcher whistling from her front row seat.

Pulling back Vette looked into Naruto's burning crimson eyes and decided not to test her luck at how far she could push the Sith. "What about wherever it is Force users go to create a lightsaber?" The question was enough to get them back on topic since Naruto let her go so the both of them could have some room.

"The Jedi Holocron I've been learning from spoke about Ilum but I never went there personally since she already had a few kyber crystals on the ship." Naruto admitted somewhat fascinated about the planet after everything he learned and planned on spending a few days there to explore the area some time in the future. "Other than that I also planned on walking amongst the temples of Korriban to hone my training in the Dark Side some more."

"And while you and the younglings are off training I get to hunt down bounties and try my hand at being a smuggler with your clone." It was a sound plan in her mind even if his cloning ability halved his Force powers with each clone made and any attempts at cloning a lightsaber ended in an explosion. Vette just smirked at the challenge though. "Sounds like fun."

42-42-564

Later on in the engine room of the Harbinger as they made their way to another system Naruto stood near the opened doors watching his oldest apprentice working on the old T7-series astromech droid he picked up from Tatooine months ago but never got around to fixing. Painted a light blue that faded over the years with a few rusted spots here and there the younglings took to calling T7-01 Claptrap. The droid had a mouth on it and annoyed the hell out of him some times but Naruto sort of enjoyed having him around even when they argue over who really owned the Harbinger. The droid wasn't important right now though since it wasn't even turned on but Petro and his wild emotions were.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you master." Petro spoke up apologizing for his failure in dealing with Maris but when she brought up Pong Krell he couldn't help but get angry.

"It's fine." Naruto said reassuring his apprentice who still hadn't looked up from his attempts at fixing Claptrap's cracked visor. "You've only been training under me for five months and the Dark Side of the Force takes more caution than the Jedi's side or a Sith could lose himself in his emotions."

Taking a seat next to his oldest apprentice Naruto noticed the Padawan's stolen lightsaber attached to Petro's belt in the same way he had the Jedi Master's. "I know the both of you are still hurting after what happened to you on that ship."

"I'm sorry I don't have those kind words you need right now." With a sigh Naruto ran a hand through his hair almost regretting his choice in taking the pair of younglings with him when he saw the sulfuric yellow gathering in the edges of Petro's eyes. "Sith aren't known to make things better...but I'll make you a promise Petro."

"No matter what happens I'll always be there for any member of the Harbinger that needs me." Pulling out the Jedi Holocron Naruto placed it on the floor in front of them before activating it with a wave of his hand.

"Ganodi is on the bridge with Vette right now learning how to pilot the Harbinger so I'll let you study from the same Holocron I still go back to whenever I have any questions." The cube snapped to life and the hologram of the original Revan appeared wearing ancient Jedi armor. Renowned as the Revanchist, honored as Revan, reviled as the Butcher, dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and praised as the Prodigal Knight when a Jedi Naruto was showing his apprentice the man whose blood flowed through him and whoever the Uzumaki people were.

"Greetings blood of my blood."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **The Auriga story just seemed to fit with keeping a Sith in check instead of sending him over the edge. It was one of the things I first thought of using when thinking of a Sith walking the middle line and not falling towards the corruption all the way or turning towards the light having seen its flaws from the outside. The thought of a Sith keeping someone around to remind him he was only a man wouldn't work canon wise since they'd be running through people daily for that role but it fit for what I was going for with Naruto. He keeps others like the apprentices or Vette around to remind himself not to fall that far into the darkness otherwise he'd become worse than the people he'll hunt instead of finding a balance between both. Others might not agree and that's fine but I'll block jerks that go out of their way to be flamers.**_

 _ **Vette and T7-01 are companion from Star Wars the Old Republic not OCs even if I did give the droid a nickname. I just changed them around some to fit into this world.**_

 _ **Naruto and Shaak Ti are going to be like Yoruichi and Byakuya. Him stealing her lightsaber because she wasn't taking Naruto serious and every time they run into each other in the future he brings it up was kind of what I had in mind when I thought of the scene with Yoruichi stealing Byakuya's scarf. It was just a scene like that I planned on using then building on every time they cross paths in fruture chapters with Naruto trying to get here to have a little fun.**_

 _ **I'm not planning on showing every place they stop at but you are given the name of five planets they'll go to. Though I'm planning on a few more dreams and flashbacks to happen even after it catches up with canon.**_

 _ **Next chapter will have them constructing lightsabers Naruto still learning from both sides of the Force and a little bit more about the background I thought of for Ganodi before everything hits canon so I hope you enjoyed it so far.**_

 _ **Sorry about the way I put things and the errors you might find but this is just the way I do things though mostly out of habit.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **Panther-Strife: I'm not going out of my way to bash anyone but I wanted Naruto to learn and teach an Anti-Hero form of being a Sith.**_


End file.
